Dora Márquez
Dora Marquez is the main protagonist of the Dora the Explorer television series. She is an adorable, sweet, young and tomboyishly beautiful 8 year old girl who embarks on a trip in every episode in order to find something or help somebody. Description Dora is an illegal immigrant from mexico who crossed the border to get sum of that sweeeeet obama care. She wants to do nothing but bang her pedophile boyfriends and drink semenn from her monkey sex slave boots. She is also responsible for the great meth incident of 2012 in which 2000 babies were melted down into liquid meth and smothered on her breasts. Looks ﻿Dora has a fake dildo which she uses to beat up and mug any "gangsta" she comes across this dildo is strapped to her head. She is ugly and all that crap Appearances Appearances: the crucifixion of jesus (was the guard that nailed him to the cross) 9/11: Flew the second plane into the towers Pearl harbor: ordered the attack and flew a kamakazi. Gallery Dora what's your name.jpg Dora seen for the first time.jpg Dora and Boots with ice cream.jpg Dora, Boots and the animals.JPG Dora parade.JPG Pirate Dora in the spotlight.jpg Dora and Boots as pirates.jpg Dora 4.png Dora's Knighthood Adventure.png Dora's Fairytale Adventure.png Dora's Royal Rescue.png Doraschristmascarol.png Dora,boots,and baby blue bird.jpg Dora.jpg Dorapupp.jpg Dora-birthday-c.jpg Dora-The-Explorer-Explore-The-Earth!-Front-Cover-38381.jpg|Dora appears on a DVD cover Dora-explorer-doras-christmas-carol-adventure-dvd-cover-art.jpg|Dora appears on a book Dora's A Christmas Carol DoraThe-ExplorerPosters.jpg All of the costumes.jpg Boots party.jpg Dora and Boots with ice cream.jpg|Dora and Boots are eating ice cream. Strange noise in the distance.jpg All mambo.jpg Happy Birthday Swiper Half 1.jpg Dora 4.png Little Star.jpg Fish Out of Water.jpg Bugga Bugga.jpg Sticky Tape.jpg Bouncing Ball.jpg Doras Rescue In Mermaid Kingdom 2012.avi 001700760.jpg Dora and Diego 7.jpg Dora and Diego 6.jpg Dora and Diego 5.jpg Dora and Diego 4.jpg Dora and Diego 3.jpg Dora and Diego 2.jpg Dora and Diego.jpg Даша-Путешественница Dora the Explorer - 5 сезон, 2 серия.avi 000666040.jpg Кинотеатр HD Видео - смотреть сериалы и фильмы Dora.ea.Avent.avi 001193160.jpg Кинотеатр HD Видео - смотреть сериалы и фильмы Dora.ea.Avent.avi 004344160.jpg 3.png 11.png Dora-image 031.gif Dora3.gif Dora-image 032.gif 1.png 23.png 22.png 16.png 24.png 12.png 18.png Dora-image 039.png imagesCAQPOGUM.jpg Dora-the-Explorer-p07.jpg dora-the-explorer-caitlin-sanchez-1.jpg Dora+The+Explorer+Dora+Lesploratrice.jpg dora_250.png dora+the+explorer+clipart.png dora+the+explorer+clipart+4.jpg Dora Marquez.jpg 2225163_f496.jpg dora.png|She and Boots appears in Nick Jr intro in 2003-2004 Picture 00000.png|Dora appears in the Nick Jr intro later appears at the end of the intro in 2001-2003. Dora2.png Photo197.png 81303 dora main.png Dora-the-explorer.png Dora-image.png Dora-the-explorer-wallpaper-21.png 120px-Dora_grows_up.jpg|Tween Dora Dora508.png Dora3.png DoraTheExplorer.png Dora97.png Dora95.png Yo0modarticleDsI.png Y9ImodarticleWhN.png MYtmodarticle1LB.png IZymodarticleKrP.png Dora Exploradora (16).png Dora Exploradora (15).png Dora Exploradora (13).png Dora Exploradora (11).png Dora Exploradora (10).png Dora Exploradora (8).png Dora Exploradora (3).png Dora (2).png Dora69.png Dora23.png Dora11.png Dora5.png 7yhmodarticle77e.png Jeux-dora-et-babouche-i9.gif Imagendoraconflores.gif DORA BOTAS emcima.gif Dora (7).gif Dora.gif Photo171.png Photo170.png Dora The Explorer Perrito's Big Surprise cap5.png Dora3a.png Dora aventureira-gifs linda lima (9).gif 3462a80694.360.avi 000235600.jpg|Dora in swimwear 170527 10150098560171122 629911121 6337620 3211026 o.jpg|Dora poses and crosses leg imagesCAY20QM3.jpg Asset (8a).png Asset (15a).png Asset (9).png Asset (8).png Asset (7).png Dora4.png Dora-pose.png Video dora.png FotoFlexer Photo Dora.png See also *List of Dora's outfits Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Multiple show characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Marquez family